the_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeric DeLuca
Jeric DeLuca 'is one of the main male leads, protagonists (temporary antagonist), and hero in [[The Coven Series|''The Coven series]].'' He is brother of Alec and Cristina and son of Alexandra, a witch and the deceased Surgo, Drake, making him a Surgo-Witch Hybrid. Jeric was not born evil, but instead with a nice heart unlike his brother Alec. Jeric was persuaded to the side of evil, but came back to good only to have to go back to evil becuase of a pact he and his younger brother made saying that if Jeric became evil, they would trap Nina, an evil witch who is also Alec's lover. Jeric came to Meadow Wood, his birth place merely becuase there were a lot of people to kill for fun there. There, he met the Bonum Coven, who hated him deeply until he helped them and became good which angered his brother to the point where he released Nina from her chamber. Then, he helped in the vanquishing of her. He was killed when he took three bullets for Callie on June 7th on the Bonum Meadow. However, four months later, he returned to Earth on the dock where Claire died as an Angelic Afterlife Being before Meredith. __TOC__ Personality Jeric is handsome, cunning, smart, seductive, and alluring in many ways. He is also very sarcastic and mean sometimes, but can be nice, caring, and protective especially for people like Callie or Meredith. Early Life Jeric was born in 1990 to the Surgos, Alexandria and Drake who have spent centuries together, able to reconstitue when they were close to death or were getting old to a new, younger age. Drake disliked Jeric because he did not crave to kill. The only thing he liked was that he had great, powerful powers. Alexandria, however liked him this way and was fine with him, as she had some compassion, mostly for Jeric only. Alec and Cristina were both born in 1991, but Alec is older than her. Drake also loved their powers even though they weren't as powerful as Jeric's. He also loved their evil aspects. When Jeric was fifteen, Drake and the father of Nina decided that they their children should build a relationship and have the most powerful offsprings the world has ever seen, but Jeric disliked Nina because of her bad ways and she disliked him becuase of his good ways. This angered Drake to the point where he disowned him and made Alec and Nina build a relationship. Jeric lived on the streets for a few months, but Alec had some sympathy for his brother and allowed him to liva in Nina and his house. By this time, Alec and Nina were in full love with each other and in some years, were going to start to try to have children. However, Jeric saw the evil things that Nina was teaching Alec and didn't like. He tried to convince Nina to stop, but she warned him not to anger her. Jeric didn't as she was far more powerful and older. Jeric began learning from Nina's evil and was persuaded to evil. He visited his father, seeking revenge. Alexandria begged him not to kill his father, not so much because she wanted Drake to live, but because Jeric was really evil and it scared her, but Jeric didn't want to listen. Jeric was almost about to kill Drake , but instead, he ordered him to leave his money and home as leave, knowing that ripping him apart from his daughter and mother would hurt him. Drake did what he was told, which made Jeric happy. He continued to be evil, killing many people and things, but then Cristina saw how scared Alexandria was for Jeric and got him to turn evil, which took a lot. Jeric turned good and tried to convince Alec to turn good, but Alec didn't want to. Jeric knew the only way to make him do so was to kill Nina and tried to, but Nina escaped with Alec in their hotel room in Italy, which was for a vacation trip. However, Alec ended up making the pact that made Jeric turn evil and he and his brother put Nina in an unbreakable chamber for two years. The Descendants Alec and his brother come to Meadow Wood, their birthplace to kill for fun, but then, they end up seeing the Bonum Coven. Jeric pretends to be a student at Meadow High School and most of the girls are immediately attracted to his good looks. However, soon Jeric takes strike on the Bonum Coven when he gets Amelia in a room with him and fights her. The rest of the Bonum Coven, but he is able to take them, which is what he wanted to see. Then, he tells them that the attack at the Meadow Wood Day Celebration was their idea and plan as well as that he has a brother and Drake his father and more. Soon, the Bonum Coven meets Alec and takes him on, Callie by herself. They all release that they are powerful together and seperately and fear that they cannot be vanquished because of their species. This especially feared after the brothers throw a huge fire ball made by Jeric and sent by Alec with his powers in the hallways of Meadow High. This almost kills them. However, soon Jeric begins to do good things like says some good things to Callie in the gymnasium as well as helping the coven against Matthew and ressurecting Chris when he taps into his dead father's powers to do it. Alec, who saw this, fears that he is turning good and reminds him of the pact. Jeric says that he knows. Later, he transform Veronica, Lucas's girlfriend and a witch blood drug dealer, into a Surgo Witch and tricks Meredith into enchanting a ring, necklace, and dagger to make them Surgo-style. This angers her and the Bonum Coven. Next, Jeric and Alec team up with Sheriff Dalton to put Adflicto, a lethal substance (potion) that can weaken a magical being in the food at the carnival. Sheriff is betting that Surgos who attacked at the Celebration will be there after she figures out what they are. She is also hoping that when they eat or drink, they can be able to capture them and kill them all, not knowing that it will affect all magical beings. During the carnival, some of the Bonum Coven, Adam, and more are taken into the Police Department to be killed after they drop to the floor and are weakened which Sheriff says is a signal that they're Surgos. However, Jeric helps the Bonum Coven help the good beings escape by taking Alec on. Alec, then releases Nina from his chamber, since Jeric has gone good and is helping the Bonum Coven after they were so close to kill some of them. At the end, he helps in the vanquishing of Nina and remains on the good side. The Eclipse Jeric first came into the book after Elijah's death. Meredith was on the deck where Claire died. A bright light glowed and Jeric was sent down naked, alive. Powers and Abilties Witchcraft 'Spell Casting - Gives power to cast spells to make various effects or things happen like the vanquish of someone. (Limited) Earth Magic '''- Draws power from Earth and Nature, allowing the control over the elements and movement over objects. *Pyrokinesis '- Allows him to produce and control fire. He can throw fire at people to make them fly back or her can burn people or make them explode as well as do minor things with this power like lighting candles or even drying his clothes and himself of water without getting hurt. 'Channel Magic' - Ability to channel and bind to any form of power, energy, talisman, or even another person's power to manipulate it in ways such as tapping into it or changing it. Jeric uses this often to negate other's magic. 'Ancestral Magic' - Ability to draw energy and strength from dead ancestors if they have burial grounds. (While Jeric is not a Dark Witch, despite a few times, he has the ability to practice the two Dark Ones). Surgo Abilities 'Super Strength' - The power to have strength far more superior than that of a human and can make cause damage, kill others, give you more endurance, etc. 'Regeneration ' - With this power, Jeric can regenerate and heal bodily tissues and organs automatically after bodily harm and the process can happen in seconds. However, it will not work if there is something blocking the healing process. Weaknesses 'Adflicto Potion' - Like other supernatural beings, he and his powers become weak depending on how much is consumed or touched and how powerful he is. '''Overuse of Magic' - Some witches aren't powerful enough to channel a great amount of power at once or for a long period of time. This will weaken them momentarily, but it they're overexhausted, it can lead to death. Witches that are alive can also die from natural causes and deaths that humans face as they are not invincible. However, Jeric is more durable and resistant. jericandcallie.jpg|Jeric with Callie at Meadow Wood High School. jerricandmeredith.jpg|Jeric and Meredith at the Bonum Bar & Grill. jericandmeredith2.jpg|Jeric flirting with Meredith. jericatlunch.jpg|Jeric At Lunch With Callie. jeric3.jpg jeric4.jpg|Jeric talking to Alec. jeric5.jpg jericathegrill.jpg|Jeric at the Grill. jericandcristina.jpg|Jeric seeing Cristina after years. jeric8.jpg Jeric6.jpg|Jeric in History Class. Trivia *He is the transformer of Veronica. *He is one of the few main characters to not have a last name. *He is the first person to resurrect someone in the books. The person he resurrected was Chris, but he had to channel his dead father's powers to do this task since Surgo-Witch Hybrids don't inherit the power to resurrect. *He is the first main character to die. *He is the first character to be turned into an Angelic Afterlife Being in the books. *He is known to give good nicknames. *He followed directions given to him by Nina when he kept Callie alive even if it meant killing himself. Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Supernatural Category:Alive Category:Angel or Angelic Afterlife Being/Temporary Category:Main Characters